The Victim's Daughter
by DreamsAreForDreaming
Summary: Kerry comes back to campus from an important mission, and brings back the victim's daughter. How can the Cherubs be sure who she is, and how will James react when he finds out the truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub, but I do own any OCs I create as this story goes on. This is my first story, and please give me constructive criticism if you have some and any ideas you may have.**

**FreakyBookReader x**

**...**

**7.30am **

**James' alarm clock buzzed. He moaned quietly and turned over. He tried to reach the button to turn off the loud beeping, but as his hand rummaged for the off button on the alarm clock, he knocked a glass of water on to the floor which had been sitting innocently on his chest of drawers.**

"**Crap." James muttered as he heard the glass shatter and water dripping onto the floor. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and looked at the spilt water and broken glass on his floor. James flung off his sheets and dragged himself out of bed, despite his body protesting that he should be staying in bed for at least another fifteen minutes. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and chucked it on the floor. Then he started scooping up the broken glass. After a couple of cuts, he gave up and got dressed in his favourite jeans, T shirt and trainers. **

**After a quick trip down the corridor to the cleaning cupboard, James scraped the rest of the glass up using a dustpan and brush, and threw it in the bin. Then he got started on his huge mound of homework. He hastily scribbled a four line answer to his history question, and used Google translate to write a paragraph for his Spanish homework.**

**James walked down the hall in a foul mood. At the end of the corridor he stepped into the lift and pressed the button for the ground floor. Instead of the normal sound of the doors closing, nothing happened. James tried pressing the button again but it didn't do anything. He got out of the lift and ran down the stairs two at a time. When James reached the ground floor he saw that there was a disintegrating sign blue-tacked to the lift door saying it was being repaired. Stupid thing, James thought, they could have bothered to put a sign on the other doors.**

**As James queued up for food, he noticed that there was a new person sitting at his usual table with his friends. He studied the girl: long brown hair which was quite curly, and blue eyes. She was chatting away to Bruce. James was too busy watching her to notice that the person in front of him in the queue had gone off to sit with their friends. Everyone knew that if you were later to breakfast than the majority of Cherub campus, there would be no good food left so James was pleasantly surprised to see a plate of bacon, egg, tomato and beans on the counter in front of him. After grabbing some juice and cutlery he headed over to the table. There was a seat next to the new girl so James sat down. He looked at her, wondering who she was until she turned around.**

"**Oh, Hi." She said.**

"**Hi, I'm James." He told her.**

**She smiled at him. "I haven't seen you before. Were you there last night?" **

**James shook his head. "No, I didn't go bowling, I was doing work. I haven't seen you before either."**

**Kerry glanced at James and spoke to Megan. "Yeah, James was far too busy catching up on his homework as he never does any of it on the day it is set. Unlike some people..."**

**Megan laughed, "You sound like my sort of person, James. I'm Megan."**

**Kerry looked hurt, Megan was her friend and she didn't like her ex-boyfriend talking to her.**

"**So, when did you come here?" James asked.**

"**Last night, and since I already knew Kerry, she asked me if I wanted to go bowling with everyone."James looked confused.**

"**How do you know Kerry?" He asked.**

"**I met her on my mission, her Dad was being hunted by the people I was trying to catch, and she was invited to join Cherub."Kerry said. "Anyway, come on Megan, or we will be late to German!"**

**Megan smiled at James, "I'll see you at lunch!"she said and followed Kerry out of the dining room.**

**James watched her leave and turned around to see his friends staring at him.**

"**What?" he said.**

**Bruce started laughing, "That was so hilarious! You were so flirting with her and Kerry didn't like it one bit!"**

**James was confused, "Bruce, me and Kerry are over each other, I can't just go round not liking any other girls because we broke up two months ago."**

"**It's not that," Kyle smirked, "Kerry doesn't want you to go out with Megan and then break her heart. She thinks you will do what you did to her to Megan."**

**James shrugged. "It's my choice what I do with girls. And since when did I care about what Kerry thinks."**

"**Since you needed to copy your homework from her." Bruce said. **

"**Oh shit! I completely forgot about that. Can I copy your German off you, Kyle?" James asked while grabbing a piece of paper and pen from his bag.**

**Kyle shook his head, "No I handed it in ages ago, but you don't even have German this morning."**

"**Yes, I do! It starts in three minutes!" **

"**You have a message from Ewart Asker. You weren't here so he left it with me." Kyle handed James a piece of paper.**

**James scanned the page and saw that he had a mission briefing in the mission preparation block which started five minutes ago.**

"**Why didn't you give me this earlier? I'm going to be late!" James moaned as he shoved his last mouthful into his mouth.**

**Kyle shrugged, "We wanted to ask you about Megan."**

"**OK, well I have to go right now so I will see you later." James grabbed his bag and dashed out of the room. As he ran to the mission preparation building, he wondered what the mission would be about.**

**...**

**Thank you for reading. If you have any ideas or comments, they would be great. I would love to know what you think about my story so please review.**

**FreakyBookReader xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cherub but I do own any OCs I create as this story goes along.**

**I would like to mention my reviewees: (is that a word?) wolfergirl and K.T. Roxley. Thank you for your comments and I will stop writing in bold, (sorry about that!) Please keep reading and gicing me your ideas.**

FreakyBookReader xx

...

James jogged to the mission preparation block and hoped that the mission would last a very long time, so that teachers would forget all about the homework he owed them. He hurried up the path and pushed the door open. As he wiped his muddy boots on the mat just inside the door, James heard raised voices. He looked up and saw the chairwoman of Cherub, Zara Asker talking to her husband. He headed towards them and realised too late that they were having an argument. He looked around awkwardly and leant against Ewart Asker's door, pretending he hadn't seen or heard them.

James heard snippets of the couple's conversation, and realised that they hadn't seen him. After a few seconds he cleared his throat noisily and Zara looked up.

"Oh James, there you are!"She looked as embarrassed as James felt. Ewart came up to his office door and unlocked it. He gestured to the seats at the desk.

"Would you just go and sit down in there and I will be with you in a minute." He said.

James nodded; "Sure," He walked into the room and sat down on the big leather chair next to the desk.

James tapped his fingers on the desk and looked around for clues about his mission. He saw a pile of papers on Ewart's desk, but when he leaned closer to have a quick look at them, he found out that they were his house mortgage forms. After about three minutes the door reopened and Ewart was standing in the doorway looking apologetic.

"Sorry about that James," he walked round the desk and sat down. "I expect you are wondering why you are here."

"Have I got a mission lined up?" he asked eagerly.

Ewart shook his head, "Not a mission exactly. More of an investigation. Read this." He handed James a pile of stapled papers.

James scanned the first page. "Isn't this the mission briefing for Kerry's last mission?" He asked, confused.

"Yes, the first pages are. This is all the information we have about Kerry's mission and the people involved. I assume that you have met Megan as she is Kerry's friend."

James nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, we got on really well."

Ewart smiled. "Really? That will make this easier if you two are good friends. Megan was invited to join Cherub when her Dad was shot by the gang Kerry was trying to catch." He cleared his throat. "We don't think Megan is telling us the whole truth about her Dad. We need an agent to subtly talk to her about it. I thought you would be perfect for the job, as you are similar to Megan's previous boyfriends. We want you to ask Megan out and try to find out information about her past. The thing is, Zara has told me that you recently broke up with Kerry so Kerry might not want you to be anywhere near her or her friend."

"Yeah I already found that out." James muttered, remembering Kerry's reaction earlier.

"What?" Ewart asked.

"Oh nothing. Me and Kerry are getting on OK I think. It was two months ago that we broke up so I think she will cope." James tried to hide his smile. Ewart was asking him to ask out the girl he really fancied.

"Are you sure you are OK with this?" Ewart said.

"Yeah," James nodded, "I will be fine."

"OK you can go then."

"Uh, Ewart, please can I have a note so I don't have to go back to my lesson, because I need time to think about how I am going to find out the information." James asked.

"Yes, I expect so." Ewart said as he grabbed a piece of paper and started scribbling a note. He handed the slip of paper to James.

As James headed out of the building he realised that Ewart had probably worked out, or knew already that he had a reputation for being attracted to anything female and that he knew that James would say yes to his request. James didn't appreciate being used, but felt that he couldn't complain when he was being told to go out with a girl he fancied like mad.

He ran up the stairs of the main building and unlocked his door. He sunk onto the sofa feeling pleased with himself. The happy mood vanished when James looked at his watch and realised he had 10 minutes before next lesson, meaning he had to hurriedly do his geography homework before heading over to the classroom.

**...**

**Thank you for reading chapter 2 of The Victim's Daughter. Please let me know if you have any ideas or comments.**

**FBR xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Cherub :(**

**Thank you to allreader, wolfergirl, squigle x, Bookworm, Lula bee and Helltank for their reviews. I really appreciate other people's opinions and ideas. Please keep reading The Victim's Daughter.**

**FRB xx**

**...**

The morning's lessons crept by slowly. James hated geography and his hate grew when he was given an essay on volcanoes and earthquakes for homework. He was relieved when the bell rang for the end of the lesson meaning it was lunchtime. James shoved his books into his bag, and hurried down to the dining room.

James got in the queue for food and scanned the room for Megan. He saw Kyle, Gabrielle, Connor and Callum sitting at their usual table and headed to the table when he had grabbed a plate of lasagne. James tried to concentrate on what Connor was saying but he kept thinking about Megan. He realised that he had never been so madly in love with anyone in his life, not even Kerry.

After about five minutes, Kerry swept into the room in her football kit. James looked up surprised as she sat down opposite James on her own. He looked around.

"Where is Megan?" he asked.

Kerry smirked, "She hurt her foot doing football practise so she went over to the medical unit half way through the lesson."

James stood up, "OK, I will go and see her in the medical unit." He said.

"No, you can't. She texted me while I was on my way over here saying she had gone back to her room." Kerry told him.

"Fine, I will go and find her in her room," James walked off with his tray, then he turned back, "Actually, where is her room?" he asked.

Kerry laughed, "Like I'm gonna tell you that, James."

"Oh, why not? I want to see if she's alright."

"No you don't. You want to go and find her so you can get off with her. James, you don't realise that you can't just chat up any old girl, especially as she is my friend. You are a pig!" Kerry retorted.

James pretended to look hurt, "No, I don't. And if you won't tell me her room number I will find it myself. I just want to see if her foot is OK. You know, I hurt my foot last week playing football..." he put his tray on the pile near the door and left the dining room.

As James headed past the food room where the agents who missed meals got something to eat, he remembered that Megan hadn't had any munch so he went in and grabbed a packet of sandwiches, a couple of muffins and a bottle of coke. He ran up the stairs to the sixth floor and realised that it would actually be quite a long job to find Megan's room.

James knocked on the first door on the sixth floor. After about five seconds, the door opened and a boy poked his head out.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry, wrong room." James crossed the hall and knocked on the door opposite. He heard the door shut behind him and waited for someone to answer the door in front of him. There was no answer so James moved on down the hall.

James got to the door of the room two down from his and banged on it. A girl's voice said "who is it?" and James recognised that it was Megan.

"Megan, it's James, can I come in?" James called through the door.

"Errr, sure. Wait a second, I need to get something." James heard Megan moving around her room and tapped his fingers on the door.

When Megan yelled to say he could come in, James opened the door and saw Megan lying on her bed. He crossed the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I brought you some lunch. Are you OK?" James explained as he put the food down.

"Oh thanks, I'm starving." She reached for the sandwiches and read the label. "Oh they are ham, I can't eat them. I'm a vegetarian." She said.

"Sorry, I didn't know. I will go and get you some other ones if you like."James said and walked over to the door.

"No, I'm fine, honestly."

"Well, I can give you something else to make up for it." Megan looked confused as James leaned over to her and kissed her mouth. She pulled away.

"James, what the hell are you doing?" she yelled. James looked down at the floor knowing he had messed up.

"Kerry warned me that you might do that." She continued. James stood up.

"I guess I will go then." He said as he turned towards the door.

"No, wait!"Megan said grinning and James knew she had been joking He turned around.

"I said that Kerry warned me that you would do that, but I didn't mention that I liked it. Come here." She said as she pulled James back.

Megan kissed him for ten seconds before they broke apart and James couldn't believe his luck.

"You a great kisser." Megan told him, "Kerry said you were awful and that I shouldn't let you anywhere near me."

James laughed, "Kerry would say that!"

Megan sat up and handed James a muffin. She took a bite and watched James eating his. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

...

**Thanks for reading chapter 3 of The Victim's Daughter. I hope you liked it and please review with any comments plus ideas. It is Wednesday today, and if I get four more reviews I will update again on Friday/Saturday.**

**FBR xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Yeah, you guessed it, I haven't convinced Robert Muchamore to give me Cherub. :(**

**This is the 4****th**** chapter of The Victim's Daughter as promised. I am so happy that I got five reviews in 3 days. Thanks for reading and please review or PM me with your ideas.**

**...**

James left Megan's room and crossed the hall to his own. He couldn't help smiling to himself as he flopped down onto his bed. Ten minutes passed and before James knew it, he had to get up and go to combat training in the dojo. He arrived there and went into the changing rooms to get changed. Bruce and Kyle were talking in the changing rooms when he got there. They stopped when they saw him.

"James, man!" Bruce said, slapping him on the back. "What happened to you? I haven't seen you since lunchtime."

James tried to look cool, "Oh, I went back to my room to do a few bits of homework." He tried desperately to look sincere but knew he had failed when Bruce started laughing.

"Kerry is furious with you," Bruce told James as he pulled on his socks.

James groaned. "What I have I done to upset her now?"

"What do you think, James? Maybe she is upset because you left lunch early so you could go and make out with her best friend. Maybe that could be the reason."Kyle said in a mock surprised voice.

"Oi, we didn't make out. We didn't even kiss. I don't know what you are talking about." James said, trying to appear puzzled.

"Yeah, James." Bruce laughed, "That's why you have lipstick on your face."

"What?" James said, rubbing his face with his sleeve, "I do not have lipstick on my face!" He scrambled out of the changing room and into the hall.

James heard Bruce and Kyle laughing then Kyle called after him, "Yeah, James. I guess you got that one right. You didn't have any lipstick on your face."

A girl's voice behind Kyle called, "Who has lipstick on their face?"

James wheeled around and saw Kerry looking questioningly at Kyle.

"Oh, no one." He said quickly.

Kerry shot daggers at James through the whole session, and at the end, she cornered him.

"I know what you are up to, and trust me, I will stop it." She snarled, before flouncing off to get changed.

**...**

**Thanks for reading chapter 4 of The Victim's Daughter. I am sorry that it was short, I have rather a lot of work to do.**

**If I get seven more reviews by Tuesday I promise I will update on Wednesday!**

**FRB xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Cherub, end of.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed including wolfergirl and K. T. Roxley. Please keep reading The Victim's Daughter and telling me your ideas.**

**FBR xx**

**...**

As James got changed, he felt seriously confused about Kerry. He knew that Kerry obviously didn't like him going off with other girls, which was understandable, but he thought she would at least understand why he liked her.

After getting changed, James headed over to the main building. As he entered the dining room, he glanced at the clock on the wall. It was 4.30pm meaning he had two hours before dinner. The kitchen staff were cooking muffins for the Cherubs to eat after their lessons, so James requested one and sat down.

As James drunk his hot chocolate and ate his muffin, he read the front of a newspaper, and was shocked to see a picture of Megan on the front cover. Her face had been blurred, but he still knew it was her. He scanned the story underneath and was amazed to discover that Megan and her father had broken into a top secret MI5 base, and stolen important information. The newspaper didn't say what the information was about but it did say that the police and MI5 were currently searching for a young teenage suspect called Tilly Davies.

James left his drink and muffin half finished on the table and raced out of the room. He couldn't decide whether to find Megan first or Ewart, so he sent Megan a text asking her to meet him in his room at 5 o'clock.

James sprinted towards the mission preparation block with the newspaper in his hand. He knocked on Ewart's door and pushed it open.

Ewart looked confused. "Hello, James. Am I expecting you?"

"No."James shook his head, "I found this in the newspaper and I wondered if you had seen it?" He put the newspaper on the desk.

Ewart glanced at it. "Yes, I have seen it, it was hard not to as it was on the front cover of every newspaper today, but I don't understand why you brought it to me."

James pointed at the picture, "That's Megan!"

Ewart peered at the picture. "It says she is called Tilly Davies. Are you sure?"

"Yes! The picture has Megan's eyes. I know it is her."

Ewart quickly brought up a photo of Megan on his computer screen. He clapped his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my goodness! You're right! Hang on, I must get Zara. I don't think she realised this either!"

He dashed out from behind the desk and ran down the corridor. He was back in a minute with Zara.

" What's going on?" she asked James.

"That is Megan. Megan has robbed MI5." James explained, "It all fits."

Zara looked at all the evidence in front of her and gasped as she realised the truth.

"Then Megan was lying. I thought she sounded so real. She was truly upset." Zara paused, " I don't know what to do." She admitted.

"I'm phoning her room." Ewart said. He picked up his phone.

"No!" James said. " Don't do that! I can find out the truth from her. Let me talk to her and I will see if I can get more evidence."

"OK." Ewart agreed. "But you need to keep an eye on her at all times. We don't want her doing any more stealing."

Zara nodded and James left the room. He felt confused that Megan had been lying. James decided to go and see her, and find out the truth.

**...**

**Thanks for reading The Victim's Daughter chapter 5. I hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE review if you want me to continue the story. If I get five more reviews I will update with chapter 6. Thank you everyone!**

**FBR xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cherub :( but I do own this story so ha! (I don't know why I'm ha-ing, I'm just weird like that! :)**

**Anyway, thanks to everyone for reviewing and here is chapter 6 like I promised.**

**...**

James went back to his room and thought for a while. Then he headed to Megan's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer, but he went in anyway. He felt that he had to look through her stuff to find out about the robbery. He figured that since Megan's Dad had been shot, Megan would have to have kept the stuff she robbed at Cherub.

James lay on the sofa for a minute to consider where to look first. He decided to look in the drawers of the desk, obvious, yes, but Megan wouldn't have known that anyone would be in her room, looking for things.

Apart from the normal pens and books in the drawers, James found an envelope with a piece of paper in it. He opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear Megs,_

_Can you meet me on Monday 6__th__ outside the McDonalds near our house. I need to tell you what has happened to Dad and everything. I can't tell you much now in case someone else finds me here._

_Your loving sister xx_

James slipped the letter into his pocket to show to Zara and Ewart later. He knew that if Megan really was going to get out and go near her old house, campus would be able to trace her and find out more information about her.

Next James decided to check the bathroom, as his bathroom was where he hid his private stuff. James walked over and pushed open the bathroom door. The steam from the shower cloudy his vision for a few seconds before it cleared and he saw Megan standing in front of him, looking shocked. She had obviously just got out of the shower.

James backed out of the room and muttered that he would come back later. He turned and walked towards the door but Megan grabbed his arm.

"No, James." She said, glaring at him. "I won't let you go. I want to know why you were in my room first."

She turned her back on him and went back into the bathroom, giving him a chance to escape. James stayed where he was, incapable of moving, clearly shocked. She flung a towel around her and looked back at James, who had a guilty expression on his face.

She shoved him down on the bed and pinned him down with her arms.

"Now tell me James, what were you doing in my room?" She asked, sweetly, clearly enjoying herself.

"I err... I wanted to see you." He answered.

"So your main purpose of coming into my room was to see me with no clothes on?" She asked him.

James shook his head, "No! I didn't even know you were in the shower. No, I came in to see you and ask you if were OK."

"Yes, I'm fine thank you. So, why didn't you leave when you knew I wasn't in the room?" she paused, "Actually, why did you come in my room at all? If you knocked there would have been no reply."

"I thought you might be asleep or something." he said.

Megan tightened her grip on James' arm. "Tell me the truth!" She yelled.

There was a knock on the door, and James heard Kerry's voice.

"Megan, can I come in?"

"Sure. Come right in! You can help me..." Megan replied.

The door flew open and Kerry stood in the doorway. She saw Megan lying on James on her bed and froze.

"What the hell are you doing?" she screamed at Megan. "I told you what he's like."

Megan shrugged, "He hasn't done anything."

"Yeah so that's why you're not wearing anything." Kerry yelled sarcastically.

James and Megan looked at each other and realised that it looked all wrong. She was wearing next to nothing, and was lying on James.

James spoke first. "Kerry, we are not doing anything. We were just talking."

Kerry screamed really loudly and ran towards the bed. She grabbed James' arms and pulled him off the bed onto the floor. Kerry let her anger out at her ex-boyfriend by kicking him. She pulled him up and shoved him back on the floor again beating him as she did so. As James was flung onto the floor, a scrap of paper fell out of his pocket.

"STOP!" Megan yelled, "JUST STOP KERRY!"

Kerry looked up, "He deserves it! The stupid cheating pig!"She screamed.

"No, I have already told you, we weren't doing anything." Megan screamed back.

"OH so you are in this as well?" Kerry sobbed, "You are in the cheating club. You two thought it would be fun for James to cheat on me with MY BEST FRIEND!" She burst into tears.

James was in a lot of pain, but he still managed to speak. "Kerry, we broke up two months ago. You can't control what I do."

Kerry screamed back at him through her tears, "I hate you James Adams!" She ran out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

Megan crouched down next to James. "Are you OK?" she whispered, close to tears herself.

"I think I will live," James replied. He tried to heave himself up but fell back onto the floor.

"I can't move," he said, "Can you phone the medical block and get them to come here?" he asked desperately.

"Yes, but I need to sort something out first." She held the piece of paper which had fallen out of James' pocket out so he could see what it was. "Why did you try to take this?" she asked curiously.

James knew he had to tell the truth so he pulled the newspaper out of his pocket. "I'm trying to find out the truth about this." He explained.

Megan took one look and gasped, "Tilly?" she said.

"Errr, that's you."James pointed out, helpfully.

"Me?" Megan asked. "That's not me."

James looked confused.

"James! That's not me. That's my twin! Sister." she said, smiling.

Then James fainted.

...

**Thanks for reading chapter 6 of The Victim's Daughter. I got the idea of the fight between Kerry and James from Wolfergirl so thank you very much for that. Please keep reading to find out what will happen to James and Megan.**

**FBR xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cherub.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I love you guys. I hope that everyone who reads this chapter will tell me their ideas, feelings by reviewing.**

**OK, on with story.**

**FBR xx**

**...**

Megan looked shocked at the still body in front of her, and grabbed her phone. She thought about calling the medical block, but they would want to know exactly what happened so instead, she dialled Kerry's number. After three rings, Kerry answered.

"Hello?"she asked.

"Kerry, it's me. Umm... I'm in spot of bother, I was wondering if..."

"Megan, I don't care what you do. Just leave me alone, you are as bad as James! Quit pestering me!"Kerry yelled.

Megan tried again."Kerry, it's about James. He's..."

"I don't give a damn about James, or you for that matter. Please, just go away." She sobbed, "You have ruined my life Megan."

"Hey, that's hardly fair! You and James broke up two months ago. It's not like you are going out together anymore."Megan retorted.

"Megan, you have let me down so badly. I can't ever trust you again." She slammed the phone down.

Megan was about to call her again, when she looked down and saw that James was stirring.

"James?" she whispered. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes. What's going on?" he muttered.

"I think you fainted. Are you OK?" she asked, stroking his arm.

"My head is killing me. Can I have a glass of water?"

"Of course." She went into the bathroom and grabbed a cup and turned on the tap. She walked back over to James and handed him the glass.

He drank the water greedily, and stared at Megan. "What were you telling me before I blacked out?" he asked her, trying to sit up.

"Err, I was talking about Tilly." She said.

"You said she was your twin." James pointed out.

"Well, she is." James pulled a face, "Why would I lie to you, James?"she said.

"I don't know." James admitted, "But why does she want you to meet her?"

"She didn't say, I think it could be about your article you found."Megan paused for a moment, "But, she would never steal anything, I don't think." She looked puzzled.

"Umm, can you phone the medical block please? I can't move my arm at all." James reminded her.

"Oh yes. Sorry, I forgot, because of talking to Kerry and everything." She grabbed the phone by her bed.

"Wait! You talked to Kerry? Err, what did she say?" he asked.

"Umm, she said she hates us both for doing stuff behind her back and she said she doesn't want to speak to either of us again." Megan told him.

"We didn't do anything!" James said, "And that's annoying about her never speaking to me again. I need to copy her history homework. Anyway, let me speak to her." He tried to take the phone off Megan but it rang.

Megan answered the phone.

"Hello?" Megan asked, wondering who it was.

"Hi, this is Mike in the medical block. We got a call a moment ago saying that someone was badly hurt in this room. Would that be you?"

"No," Megan said, "But my friend is."

"OK, we will send someone over."

"Thanks." Megan said, confused. The phone went dead in her ear.

She turned to James. "Some of the medical staff are on their way. Apparently someone called them to say you were hurt." Megan told him.

"Who do you think it was?" he asked.

" I think I have an idea. Wait here a second." She said, opening the door.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice." James muttered, watching as Megan knocked on the door across the hall.

"Megan, stop. That's Kerry's door." He called, frantically.

Megan turned around and smiled, "I know, I need to ask her something."

"I don't think that's a good idea." James started to say.

The door opened and Kerry stood there, her clothes looked a mess, and you could see that she had been crying.

"What do you want? I don't want to see you." she asked, trying to shut the door.

Megan jammed her foot between the door and the wall, "I need to ask you something."she paused, "You called the medical block didn't you?"

Kerry nodded.

"You still care about him don't you?" Megan asked.

"Care about him?" Kerry yelled, "Isn't it obvious? Of course I do!" She burst into tears and Megan shut the door.

She walked back to James, who had watched the whole thing. "I don't understand it." He said. "She was the one who broke up with me."

**...**

**Did you like it? Whether you did or you didn't, please review! And thanks to everyone who reviewed before!**

**FBR xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't know why I keep putting this, because it's not likely to change...**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I have a few personal messages:**

**LOL- As you will read, Kyle is going to wind James up about fainting. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Lulu Bee- thanks and I am updating soon.**

**Wolfergirl- thank you for reviewing almost every chapter and for giving me inspiration.**

**MA- thanks for giving me an 8.**

**K.T. Roxley- thanks again for reviewing and I think your ideas are good.**

**Heart-books- yeah, you did contribute, thanks.**

**Wth- Thanks for reviewing.**

**Poohbearlover95- I think I will talk about her Dad in the next few chapters, thank you for the idea.**

**Helltank- I'm not going to change her name :) but thanks for reviewing anyway.**

**Bookworm- yes, some time I will bring Kyle into the story. Thanks for the ideas.**

**Squiggle X- thanks for be so kind.**

**Allreader- thank you so much for all your ideas, I will try to use some of them in future chapters.**

**And to anyone who I have forgotten... I love you too! ( I have just realised that that was way over a few messages, but I wouldn't want to leave anyone out :) )**

**I have an important request:**

**I am looking for a beta reader, and if anyone wants to beta me, please will you review saying that you want to. **

**Thanks everyone, and enjoy chapter 8!**

**FBR xx**

**...**

Megan sat down on her bed. She felt confused and tired and wanted to just fall asleep, but she couldn't. James had been taken away to the medical unit, and Zara Asker, the chairwoman of Cherub wanted to talk to her. Megan was unsure of the exact reason why Zara wanted to talk to her, but she was sure that it was something to do with James.

She lay down, and was asleep when her head touched the pillow.

When Megan woke the next morning, there was sunlight streaming through the gap in the curtains. She sat up and looked at the clock beside her bed. It was 8.15 on Saturday morning. She swung her legs out of bed, and went to have shower. By 8.45am, Megan was ready to go downstairs. As she walked towards the lift, she wondered what the other Cherub's reactions would be like when they heard that she had got into a fight, or tried to stop a fight, during her first days on campus.

She walked into the dining room, and was pleasantly surprised to see that no one, except a couple of red shirts were in there. She walked over to the deserted counter, and asked for a plate of muffins and a bottle of water. She smiled as the lady handed her the food, and went to sit down at the gang's usual table.

After about five minutes, Kyle and Bruce walked in. Their hair was wet, and they carried plastic bags with damp sports kit in them. They headed over to the table. They exchanged hellos and sat down.

"So, how are you?" Bruce asked her, leaning towards her. "I heard you got into a fight with Kerry."

"Yeah, well actually it was Kerry attacking James and I tried to stop them." she told him.

"We saw Kerry." Kyle said, "She was crying, and saying that she caught you and James kissing."

"That's not true. I was trying to get him to tell me the truth about my twin." Megan replied.

"You have a twin?" Bruce said.

"That's cool!" Kyle said. "So, where is James? I heard he fainted..."

"He's in the medical unit. I'm going over to see him as soon as I have finished this." Megan looked up and saw Kerry come in to the dining room and join the back of the food queue. "Actually, I'm leaving now." She said, grimacing at the thought of seeing Kerry again. "See you later."

Kyle and Bruce watched as Megan left the room.

She went out the main door and walked towards the medical unit. Megan stopped to speak to Gabrielle for a few minutes, and within ten minutes she was at the door. She opened it and walked over to the desk.

"Umm, is James Adams here?" she asked the man behind the desk.

He nodded, "Yes, do you want to see him?" he asked, coming out of the office.

"Yes please."

"You wait here, I have to check whether he wants to see visitors. What is your name?" Megan told him, and he left the room.

The man came back into the room and showed Megan the way to James' room. The man closed the door behind her and left.

James looked up and saw Megan standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said, "Thanks for coming to see me."

"Are you OK?" she asked.

"My arm is broken, and I have a few bruises. You can sit down by the way." Megan pulled up a chair.

"We have to go and see Zara at nine thirty." She told him and looked at the clock on the wall. "We have twenty minutes."

James and Megan talked for a few minutes before it was time to go. James signed out in the book on the desk, and they got into a golf buggy.

Megan drove over to the main building again, with james laughing every time the engine stalled, or she put on the brakes too fast.

"You really need driving lessons!" he said.

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Megan told him.

She parked the buggy, and they walked up the path of the main building.

Zara had a spacious office with a line of chairs outside the door. James and Megan sat down and chatted. The door opened and Kerry walked into the waiting area. She glared at James and Megan, and sat down three chairs down from them.

The three Cherubs sat in silence for twenty minutes until Zara opened the door to her office.

"Alright, you can come in now. Let me sort you lot out." She said, holding the door open.

**...**

**So that was chapter 8 of The Victim's Daughter. Thanks for reading and if you want your name on future chapters, you know what to do. (And for those of you that don't know what to do, I mean review!)**

**If anyone wants to beta me, please review and I will get back to you. Thanks again,**

**FBR xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone,**

**Sorry to disappoint you that this isn't actually chapter 9. The reasons for the absence of chapter 9:**

**I have no ideas.**

**I need a beta reader.**

**I am very busy.**

**I have started a new story- Life on Campus and I have no reviews so far :(.**

**So those are the reasons why I haven't done chapter 9 yet.**

**Please, if you have any ideas, want to beta me or want to review my new story can you please review?**

**Thank you,**

**FreakyBookReader xx**


	10. Chapter 9 the real one

**Disclaimer- I don't own Cherub. :(**

**I have now got three fanfics, one is jointly written with YellowOspreyJaguar, so if any of you are bored sometime, you should try reading some of YOJ's Cherub fanfics.**

**I am still looking for a beta reader, so please review if you want to be it.**

**So, this is chapter 9, and I'm really sorry for not updating for about two weeks, I am finally out of writer's block. Enjoy!**

**...**

Zara stood aside and let James, Kerry and Megan walk into her office and sit down at her desk. She let the door close and walked around the troublemakers to her seat behind the desk. She sighed.

"I know some of the minor details from the medical unit, but I want to know from you lot what really happened." She said, looking from James to Kerry to Megan.

None of the Cherub's spoke for a while so Zara tried again.

"You do realise that you will be sitting here until I know exactly what happened so you might as well start talking."

Megan spoke first, "Miss, Kerry attacked James for no reason..."

"What the hell? There was a perfectly good reason and I didn't attack him!" Kerry interrupted.

"Yes you did! We were just talking in my room and you stormed in and started beating the crap out of James."

"Megan, I don't want to hear swearing in my office! And calm down both of you. James, what do you think happened?" Zara said.

"Errr, me and Megan were talking in her room, and Kerry barged in and started kicking me and punching me."

"You were not talking! You were both in Megan's bed! My best friend and my ex-boyfriend, James. Couldn't you have chosen someone else?" Kerry sobbed.

"Kerry, for the last time, we were not doing anything! I was just asking James how he knew about my twin..." Megan trailed off when she realised what she had said.

Kerry started to reply, but Zara put up her hands to stop her, "Wait. Megan, you have a twin?"

Megan nodded weakly. "Yeah, but I don't know where she is."

"I will have to keep you behind later, after I have sorted this mess out." Zara looked at Kerry and Megan, "Can you two step outside for a moment? I want to ask James what happened."

Megan and Kerry shot daggers at each other as they walked out of the room.

When the door slammed behind them, Zara spoke, "James, can you tell me what really happened?"

"Well, I went into Megan's room and I thought she wasn't in there. I was looking in her desk for anything suspicious for my investigation thing that Ewart set me and I found a piece of paper from Megan's sister telling her to meet her somewhere." James paused.

"Then I went to check in the bathroom for more stuff and Megan had just got out of the shower. I tried to walk away but she made me tell her why I was in there. She shoved me on to her bed and did and arm lock, and then Kerry walked in. I guess it must have looked pretty dodgy with both of us on Megan's bed, and since Megan wasn't really wearing anything, Kerry went mad. She punched me and kicked me loads and then ran out crying."

" I think that while Kerry was beating me up, the piece of paper about meeting Megan's sister fell out of my pocket so I had to tell Megan everything. She said Tilly was her twin, and then the next thing I knew; I was in the medical block!"

"I see," Zara said, "Is that all you know?"

He nodded, "I think so."

"OK, can you step outside and send Kerry in here please." James nodded and went out.

Kerry walked into Zara's office still crying.

"Can you tell me what happened from your point of view Kerry?" Zara said, gently.

"I knocked on Megan's door and she told me to come in. I walked in and saw them both doing stuff on Megan's bad and then I got really angry because I had already told James to leave Megan well alone. So I erm, hit him a bit then I ran out."

"Kerry, why did you think that violence was the right thing to do?"Zara asked her.

"Err, well I just got so annoyed because Megan is my best friend at the moment and I just beat James up a bit."

"Right. Can you send Megan in now?" Zara requested. Kerry walked over to the door and went out.

Megan came in to the office. "Megan, I want to know exactly what happened." Zara told her, firmly.

Megan told Zara the same tale as James, so Zara decided that they probably hadn't been doing anything bad.

Zara got up and opened the office door again, "You two can come in now." She said to James and Kerry.

Once everyone was seated again, Zara told them their punishments.

"Megan, I am giving you 50 suspended laps until Christmas, because you weren't really involved in the fight. James, I am giving you 50 laps suspended until Christmas. You will also have to clean the mission preparation offices for a week when you are better. And Kerry, I know that you got the wrong end of the stick, but on campus, as you fully know, we do not tolerate violence to other Cherubs so I am giving you two hundred laps to run before the end of the month and painting duty for the next two months."

"What the hell?" Kerry screamed, "This is so wrong! You are letting James and Megan off just because James is hurt and Megan is new!" she stormed out of the office and ran to her room.

"James, you can go now, Megan I need to talk to you!" Zara said, calmly.

James left and Zara looked at Megan. "Tell me everything you know."

...

**I still need a beta reader, so please review with your ideas or requests. Xx**

**FBR xx**


End file.
